


Detour on the way to Diamond Beach

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Detour on the way to Diamond Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Gullfoss, the Golden Waterfall, was breathtaking, with a stunning view overlooking the falls from a viewing platform. KJ and Logan soaked up the cold spray and read up on the history of the place, and took a few pics of each other for good measure. KJ isn't sure what he'll do with all the pictures from this holiday, and is toying with the idea of putting an album together for Logan when the trip's done. Before their next trip, wherever that may be... It's exciting as hell to feel nothing but possibilities with his lover.

"Take the next right," Logan says, double-checking the map on his phone. It's getting into the late afternoon and he's starting to feel pretty sleepy, which makes it a really good thing KJ is driving. "We're still a couple hours out. Should we find somewhere for the night and finish the drive in the morning?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Are you more hungry or more tired?" KJ asks, glancing at his lover. "Maybe we can find a place with both..."

Logan nods. "That would be perfect. I'd rather not go back out if we can help it," he says with a yawn, covering his mouth. "Sorry. It's the meds. They're catching up with me a little."

"That's okay." KJ looks at him in concern. "What do I need to do? Do I need to do something? Or just make sure you eat and rest?"

"Just eat and rest," Logan says, reaching over to give KJ's knee a reassuring squeeze. "I'm having a great time. I'm just not usually on these meds for this length of time. They always make me a little tired but the longer I take them, it builds up."

"All right. But, your regular lighter meds? They don't... build up in the same way?" KJ asks, slowing down as they pass a vast snowfield, the sun glittering and throwing out hard-edged stars.

"They do a little, but not in the same way." Plus his lazy almost Zen lifestyle at home is nothing like this. He can manage the side effects better. "Want to pull over and I'll take some pictures?" he asks, no one behind them.

"Yeah. Should I make snow angels?" KJ asks, slipping out from behind the wheel. He trudges out into the snow, his boots crunching, and stands grinning up at the sun.

"Sure, if you don't mind being wet," Logan says, already taking pictures. KJ's smile making him smile. "Beautiful," he calls out, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

"Do you have color film? Or black-and-white?" KJ asks, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow.

"Colour," Logan says with a grin. "I prefer black and white for portraits or when I'm just fucking around."

"Uh-huh. And this isn't just fucking around? What we're doing right now? This is serious in-color stuff right here." KJ packs the snow into a ball.

Logan laughs. "I mean fucking around as in experimenting. Getting artsy. These I want to keep, I want them to be good."

"Hmm. You might want to at least put the lens cap on," KJ suggests with a wicked grin, tossing and catching the snowball.

"You sure you want to do that?" Logan asks, nodding towards the snowball as he puts the cap in place, tone completely serious while his eyes are sparkling.

"What, this? Yeah, I'm feeling pretty confident about this decision," KJ assures him with tongue in cheek. He waits until Logan has the camera safely stowed, then lets fly, tagging his lover square in the chest.

KJ's got a good arm and Logan laughs as he's hit. "Oh yeah?" He crouches down and starts making snowballs, throwing a few at KJ with equally good aim.

Laughing, KJ dodges an incoming missile but gets smacked full-on with the next. "Oh god, it's our first fight!" he jokes, winding up to let more fly.

"I hope they're all this much fun," Logan yells back, running back to the car and tossing his camera inside before he returns to the snowfield and really dives in, the next one hitting him in the face, tongue flicking out to taste the melting snow.

"I predict the make-up sex will be epic!" Cold and wet, more like, but that doesn't slow KJ down. They have dry clothes in the car.

Too hell with the snowballs, Logan tackles KJ, knocking him down into the snow and shoving a handful of it down the back of his jacket.

It's a low-down dirty move, and KJ fully respects that. He yelps in protest and wrestles with Logan, laughing helplessly even as melted snow works its way all through his clothes. "No surrender!" he manages to snicker, flipping Logan to his back in the snow bank.

"We'll see about that," Logan gets out, laughing as he shoves more snow up KJ's jacket and down his pants. Wide awake now.

Christ that's _cold_. KJ manages to pin Logan's wrists in the snow for the brief moment it takes to distract him with a kiss, then immediately lets go. Focusing on the warm slide of lips and tongue, his cheeks burning with frost.

Logan groans into KJ's mouth, hands up under his jacket now, moving over still hot skin, pulling him in closer.

"Your hands are freezing," KJ whispers, wriggling beneath the touch. His are too, he knows, but he can't stop touching anyway, nipping at Logan's bottom lip and rubbing against his body.

Logan laughs. "No kidding," he says, reaching between them, stroking KJ through his jeans. "So, what do you want? Should I stop touching you?"

It catches KJ off guard and he moans, arching. "We'll both freeze to death," he whispers. "They'll find us completely stiff," he ruts into Logan's hand, "and blue."

"So you want me to stop?" Logan says, hand stilling, now gripping KJ's cock through the denim. "Behave? Find the next motel and fuck your brains out?"

KJ whimpers but nods agreement, pushing back to his feet as soon as his lover releases him. He offers Logan a hand to pull him up and nearly goes for another kiss, but no — he's got orders to behave himself.

"You're very obedient for a greedy boy," Logan teases, giving KJ's ass a quick squeeze before he heads back around to the passenger side.

"I'm freezing!" KJ yells, like it's not all his fault anyway. In the car he ditches his wet jacket and turns the stingy heat up full blast. "Just wait until the next beach we get to. I think sand might be even less forgiving than snow," he laughs, pulling back onto the road.

Logan grins. "Sensation play," he says, putting his head back again and turning to watch KJ. "You are so beautiful."

The sentiment takes KJ by surprise and he glances aside with a blush. "You are molten hot," he replies, "even here."

"We've got our own mutual admiration society going," Logan says with a laugh and more grinning. Stupidly happy.

"It's good we're just traveling together. Probably no one else could stand us right now." KJ's got his own giddy smile in place, and it seems to be permanent. They pass a blue road sign and he points at the white lettering. "Hella, 30 kilometers. Surely they've got a hotel there."

Logan quickly checks on his phone and comes up with a couple of names. "The last one has private cabins as well as rooms and a restaurant on site."

KJ's grin twists mischievously. "Are we going to need the privacy of our own cabin?" He sure hopes so.

"The other guests will probably thank us for it," Logan says, his gaze hot on his boy.

"God, I love the sound of that." KJ can _feel_ the way Logan is watching him, and the heat that suffuses his body is nearly enough to overwhelm his cold wet clothes. "Maybe someday I'll even be able to make you scream."

"Yeah?" Logan's eyebrow raises at that.

"Yeah. Like maybe someday I'll be that good for you," KJ clarifies, glancing away from the road for a moment in favor of meeting his lover's eyes. "It's something for me to aspire to, anyway."

"You're amazing for me, you blow my mind every time," Logan says, seriously, reaching out to run his fingers through the back of KJ's hair. "And at the risk of derailing things, and if I am, you can just tell me no and we'll put it on the backburner until we get home, I wanted to ask again about giving up condoms."

KJ's shoulders tense immediately; he can't help it. But he slowly nods. "I don't know what else I could be waiting for," he murmurs, thinking the question through again. "Yeah, let's do it." He wants to feel his lover inside him that way.

"Are you sure?" Logan asks, concerned, that initial tension rather obvious. "Just because you're my boy doesn't mean we have to or that you can't decide it's not something you want."

"But I am sure," KJ replies, after a quick mental check. "It's just something I've never done before. I only ever went bare with my fiancée, and that was a really long time ago. It'll probably take me, like, once to get used to it," he tells his lover with his usual grin.

"Okay," Logan says, grinning back, still stroking the nape of KJ's neck. "It'll make things a lot easier when we want to play in public. Or when I want to surprise you in the shower. Or have sex in the car again." His grin widening.

That caress is distracting, soothing, and it's a good job they don't have much farther to go. KJ takes the exit for town and follows the signs, pulling up in front of a wood lodge near a jagged line of cabins nestled into the hillside. "Everything here is like a postcard," he murmurs, and gives his lover a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

Logan nods. "I'll want to get some pictures tomorrow before we leave." He'd take them now but they're already losing light. They head into the office and inquire after the cabins, choosing one on the fringe of things. They also ask about the restaurant and get told it's open til 11 but any room service orders have to be phoned in by 10. "That's great, thank you," Logan says, signing for the room and handing over his credit card. A smile flashed at KJ as they wait for the old guy to process the payment.

That smile shakes KJ, seeming to reach to his core as it does. The man hands over their key and wishes them a good night, and he takes Logan's hand. It feels right in his, the same way that smile felt that it was special just for him.

Logan links their fingers and grabs their bags from the car, hooking both over his free shoulder before they make their way through the property to their cabin. "This is really beautiful," he says. "I always think I'm happiest by the water but this almost makes me reconsider. Maybe I'd be just as good out in the wilderness, in the middle of nowhere -- as long as I had you with me," he adds with another smile, bringing their hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of KJ's.

"We'd turn into _The Shining_ inside of a month," KJ jokes, although he doesn't really believe it. "Have you ever had just too much sex?"

Logan laughs and then blinks. "No, but we could try. Have you?" Wondering if that's even possible.

"Nope." KJ grins at his lover.

"We'll have to try that when we get home," Logan says, amused he's taking for granted that it's _their_ home now. "This is cute," he says, the cabin a decent distance from the rest of them.

"Looks like the fire's already built," KJ says, looking up at the plume of smoke rising from the chimney. "We can get out of all these wet clothes." He unlocks the door and holds it open for Logan, looking around. "Oh my god, this is perfect. Exactly like it should be."

Logan grins, taking in the exposed wooden beams, the rustic fireplace, the small kitchenette and the huge comfy-looking bed. "All it needs is a big bearskin rug," he jokes, setting their bags down.

KJ sits down on the bare plank floor and starts working off his boots once more, eager to get dry and warm. Bundling up his discarded clothing, he starts to lay it out in front of the fireplace. "Yours too, come on."

"I'm not half as wet," Logan protests but he strips down, handing his things over to KJ.

"Not half as wet. I'll give you that," KJ mutters, grinning. "Want to order dinner? I'll eat whatever." He finishes arranging their things then crouches in front of the fire, hugging himself.

"You sure? I know we're supposed to eat local but I want a hamburger. And fries," Logan says, looking over the menu. "You want the horse tenderloin?" he asks, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Why, are they out of reindeer tongue?" Curious, KJ moves to stand by Logan. "Do they really serve horse?"

Logan shows KJ the menu. "I don't think I could eat horse unless I was starving. Like literally starving."

"You want to stick with cows for the evening?" KJ asks, running his gaze down the menu. "They've already got chopped meat in the soup. I bet they'd do a burger for you." He shivers, and dashes back to the fire.

Logan calls over to the restaurant and orders burgers with fries for them both. "Do you want dessert?" he asks, pulling the huge thick comforter from the bed, head tilted, the phone tucked in the crook of his neck. "He says they have apple cake with cream and hot caramel sauce."

"Yeah, of course." Giving in to the inevitable, KJ starts digging through his bag for dry clothes. The cabin is close but homey, the bed comfortable even without its duvet, and he stretches out in bliss.

"You weren't supposed to get dressed," Logan points out as he hangs up, climbing onto the bed and crawling up KJ's body, the duvet pulled over them both.

"No? I can still fix it," KJ assures him with a grin, slipping his arms around his lover. Opening his legs to make a space for him.

"How are you going to do that?" Logan teases, kissing him thoroughly. "I'm not moving," he declares, settling between KJ's thighs, already half-hard with arousal.

KJ moans softly, lifting his hips to rock up against Logan. "I love you where you are." Tracing his fingers over Logan's nape.

"And I love being here," Logan whispers, slipping a hand between them to unbutton KJ's flannel shirt. "You feel like home. Only way sexier," he adds with a grin.

"Aren't I supposed to still feel exotic?" KJ asks, glancing down at Logan's hand. Shifting slightly to rub against him.

Logan laughs. "Maybe," he allows, kissing KJ again, mouth moving along his jaw to his throat. "But home's good, the way I mean it. Not like Venice, like _my_ home, but like home is where you are," he continues, rambling some as he licks and sucks and bites at KJ's skin, hard enough to leave little marks he'll see for days.

Melting beneath him, KJ tilts his head to the side in a silent plea for more. "That's kind of sexy," he whispers. "Kind of romantic." Should he feel silly for saying such a thing? They are in a log cabin with a roaring fireplace holding back the cold night; if that's not romantic, he's not sure what is. "Will you fuck me on the floor in front of the fire?"

Logan lifts his head, quickly calculating how much time they have. "Grab a couple more blankets from the closet," he says, pulling back and pressing a kiss to KJ's stomach before he slips off the bed with the duvet, spreading it out in front of the fireplace.

KJ watches for another moment before hopping out of bed. "This is definitely one of my fantasies," he says, dropping a pile of folded blankets at his lover's feet. Hoping Logan won't laugh at him for going sappy.

"Yeah?" Logan smiles. "I like that. I'll have to see about making all your fantasies come true," he says, making them a soft comfy bed before the fire.

Grinning, KJ slips out of his unbuttoned flannel shirt, then sheds his jeans as well. He kneels by his lover and reaches out tentatively to touch him. "You look like a god right now," he whispers, the firelight licking over Logan's muscled body.

"Says you," Logan whispers back, drinking in the sight of KJ naked before him. "Hold on," he kisses KJ and gets to his feet, grabbing a tube of lube from his bag before returning to the blanket pile in front of the fire. "There we go," he says, pulling KJ in against him and kissing him harder this time, more thoroughly, tongue delving into his mouth.

KJ whimpers and wraps his arms around Logan, his erection already rearing. "You weren't far off the other day when you called me a dog in heat," he mutters, glancing away for a moment. "It's like, just seeing you get the lube, and I..."

"And you what?" Logan says, kissing the side of KJ's throat, their cocks rubbed together.

"I get hard," KJ whispers, his eyes slipping shut. "Because I know you'll be inside me soon."

Logan nods. "Bare this time," he murmurs, the words smeared against KJ's skin as he pushes him down, settling between his thighs again.

Biting his lip, KJ reaches for Logan, hands settling on his hips. Needing simply to touch him, to keep that contact between them. "Bare," he agrees softly, every muscle taut.

Logan slicks his fingers, shifting slightly to one side, his hand slipped between them, rubbing over KJ's hole. "It's going to feel so good," he promises. "Skin on skin."

"Uh-huh." KJ could lose himself in Logan's eyes. He drops his gaze protectively and softly moans, moving into his lover's touch.

"You're so hot," Logan murmurs, pressing two fingers and then three inside KJ, working him open. "So hot and tight. I'm aching to be inside you."

"I want you. Need you to fill me up," KJ whispers, the warmth of the fire licking at him. It's nothing to the heat coming off Logan.

Logan nods, lining up, blunt head teasing at KJ's hole before he pushes in, breaching that first still-tight ring of muscle with a low groan,

KJ cries out, tensing automatically. But he exhales and deliberately relaxes his body, accepting Logan deeper. The sensation of skin against skin new and nearly overwhelming.

"Fuck, you feel incredible," Logan breathes, pushing forward, a groan spilling from his lips as he sinks all the way in, the heat of KJ's body and the way he looks beneath him making his head spin.

"Oh, god." KJ feels impossibly full, pinned. He arches against Logan and gasps as frissons of pleasure shimmer through his body. "Yes," he whispers, pulling his lover in for a kiss.

"I could stay like this forever," Logan whispers back, kissing KJ, tongue sliding into his mouth, licking into him, biting at his lips, his hips rocking, savouring how good, how incredible, how fucking amazing it feels.

KJ draws his fingernails down Logan's back, too gently to leave marks. His body turns sweat-slick, moving with his lover before the fire.

"I love you," Logan breathes, biting at his own lip as he rides the edge of his arousal, trying to hold out, trying to make this last.

Tears rise unbidden to KJ's eyes and he tries to blink them back. But the sex, the fire, the man — the _moment_ overwhelm him. "I love you," he whispers back, rocking with each strong smooth thrust. "I'm close."

"Me too," Logan nods, fuck, drawing back as he struggles to hold out one more thrust, then another, before he comes, hard, spilling into KJ, into his lover's body. Hot and thick and wet.

KJ whimpers at the unfamiliar searing feeling, and tries to milk Logan for everything. "Please," he gasps. "Please, sir, may I come?"

Logan nods. "Yeah, come for me," he orders.

He doesn't even need to reach between them. Logan's still huge and hard inside him and sparks flow through KJ when he bears down, bursting into his climax.

The clench of KJ's body intensifies Logan's own aftershocks and another ragged groan spills from his lips as wet heat spatters his skin.

Now KJ lies limp, breathing hard and clutching at Logan like he might disappear. Shattered in his lover's arms.

Logan settles against KJ, staring down at him, dipping his head for a kiss and then another, his cock still throbbing inside him. "I love you," he whispers, the words so new, the feeling so incredible he needs to give voice to it, over and over.

"Uh-huh." KJ shivers despite the heat of the fire, and swallows hard. It's scary as fuck, clinging to Logan like this. Emasculating, to feel his lover's seed marking him and know that he's owned so completely by another man. What's scarier is that KJ isn't sure he even minds.

"You okay?" Logan asks, concerned, tugging the blankets up around them.

"Yeah." The answer is automatic. "I just, um. I'm a little... um." Not particularly coherent, that's for sure. "Cold." Sure, that's it.

"You're not freaking out?" Logan says softly, not at all convinced.

"I'm... freaking out, yeah." KJ's face flushes and he can't quite meet Logan's eyes. "I've never... I mean, I don't... I feel like you own me now. Like I'm not as independent."

"And that bothers you," Logan says, watching KJ closely.

"Yeah." KJ licks his lips, and tries to find some words of explanation. "You're still inside me, and I don't want you to leave. I just want you to stay where you are and hold me," he murmurs. "It's kind of embarrassing to say that out loud."

"I guess so," Logan says, smiling, "but I want to stay inside you. I want to put off moving as long as I can. In fact, I want to book another night or two here and just lose myself in you for a couple of days."

"Yeah?" Now KJ looks up to meet his eyes, the beginnings of a smile curving his lips. "You want to just fuck my lights out for a couple days? I could get down with that."

"Good. Glad to hear it." Logan grins and kisses KJ again. "After dinner I'll call over and get us two more nights."


End file.
